


Someday I'll Find my Way Home

by Trafalgali



Category: One Piece
Genre: Badass Nami (One Piece), F/F, Fluff, Moral Dilemmas, Post-Punk Hazard Arc, Tashigi is being gay, Useless Lesbians, pirates vs the marine, who could blame her really, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23987419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trafalgali/pseuds/Trafalgali
Summary: -Stop holding back ! She shouts. Fight like you mean it.- I mean it !But you don’t. You can’t fight her. You just can’t just hold your sword and aim at her with the intention of hurting, of killing. You wish you could, because it would be so much easier. Your sword hits her staff. Bing. She looks at you. Angry. You are her enemy, and you hate that look on her face.  And then, you can’t help it.
Relationships: Nami/Tashigi (One Piece)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Someday I'll Find my Way Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in a WHILE and I really don't know where I'm going with this, so BE GENTLE WITH ME. I just thought it would be a nice ship to explore. Also, it's not very long
> 
> Anyways hope you enjoy. I'll be posting whenever I feel like it

You see her. Her hair is all over the place, and you see a worried light in her eyes. She is fighting, she is looking fierce. You are relieve to see her standing, with only a few scratches on her face. She is okay. You feel relieved.  
But then you feel angry. Why ? Why were you afraid to see her hurt ? Why are you concerned about her well-being ? She is a Pirate. You are a Marine. You shouldn’t care about her.

But you do. Inevitably, you do.

  
This game of cat and Mouse feels useless, absurd even. You are not even sure to be doing the right thing anymore. How could the right thing be to capture them, to capture her ? How are you not the villain in this case? But orders are orders right ? You can’t disobey them. You can’t, because you joined the Marines for a reason, for justice. Then why does this justice feels wrong ? You wonder as the cannons explode all over the place.

  
You were always drawn to them, the Strawhats. Wherever you went, they were here, you thought it was your destiny. At first, it seemed important, and normal to stop them. They were newcomers, absurdly strong, and they were a threat for the world government. A threat against justice and order. But the more you started to go after them, the more you fought them, the less they seemed like bad guys.

  
And then, there was Nami. The first time you talked to her was to convince you to let you handle the kidnapped kids, to give them back safely to their family. You expected the negotiations to be hard, you expected her to ask for money, or something in exchange. But she just smiled at you, and it felt like your whole life crumbled.  
It wasn’t the first time you had noticed her eyes, and her smile, but it was the first time they were directed at you.  
There is smoke. Everywhere. But through the smoke, you see her. She is right in front of you, and she looks dead serious at you. She is here for a fight, for her crewmates, for Freedom. You don’t want to fight her.

  
You draw your sword anyway, as she runs towards you.

-Stop holding back ! She shouts. Fight like you mean it.

  
\- I mean it !

  
But you don’t. You can’t fight her. You just can’t just hold your sword and aim at her with the intention of hurting, of killing. You wish you could, because it would be so much easier. Your sword hits her staff. Bing. She looks at you. Angry. You are her enemy, and you hate that look on her face. And then, you can’t help it.

-The children, from punk Hazard, you say, they are safe.

You would do anything to make her smile at you once again. You hate yourself for that.  
She stops for a moment, unsure, suspicious. You don’t blame her, the Marine tends not to deserve to be trusted. But what you are saying is true. You always say the truth. You made sure that every child was home, and cured, and you tried your best to check on them whenever you could.

-I thought that would reassure you.

  
You just look at her, and you wish she would understand. But again, you don’t blame her. Nobody can read minds -demon fruit aside. But then, she smiles at you, just like that time. And suddenly, you can’t look at her in the eyes anymore. Did she have to be so beautiful ? She tries to hit you with her staff, but you manage to dodge.  
But then, something hits you. Lightning ? You don’t remember any could on the sky.

But then you realize. It’s her. Of course she would hit you with her lightning. How ironic that her special attack was a lightning strike.

  
Before you even realize, she’s out of your sight, running towards her boat with her friends. You wish you could go after her. All your guts tell you to follow her, to grab her hand. But you can’t. You are her enemy. And the only time you’ll be able to touch her, would be to arrest her. It doesn’t matter how you feel, it’s your duty. It’s what’s supposed to be right. Even though it doesn’t feel right at all.

-Tashigi ! Thank you for the children !

You didn’t notice before, but she was looking at you. And now she is waving at you, smiling, laughing, and shouting.

-If you ever have the chance to see them again, tell them hello for me !

She is on the boat now, ready to leave. But you can’t let her leave like that, you have to say something, to do something. But you don’t. You don’t do a thing, because in the end, you are a Marine, and she is a Pirate. Still, you can’t help but smile back as she and her ship fades into the horizon.


End file.
